ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Kojima Hisato
Ippo's opponent for defending his title for the 8th time. He was originally a Welterweight who broke his right hand and needed surgery twice. However, he fought before he fully recovered and broke it beyond repair. He boxed his way into the rankings with only his left. His signature punch is a powerful left hook. He is a huge fan of Ippo because he thinks of Ippo as the fighter he wishes he could have been; he lost matches because he couldn't connect the big punches that Ippo always won with. He insulted Ippo's past opponents before their fight, calling them weak and pathetic and also calling Coach Kamogawa teaching methods as fault in order to make Ippo angry and fight at a different level during their match (a curious fact is that he really idolize Ippo's past opponents before their fight). At heart, he is a nice man who cheers very hard for his gym mates during their matches. He claims to know Ippo's weakness; Ippo always uses the same rhythm and style in fights, so Kojima spent hours watching his fight tapes in order to predict the order of Ippo's punches (another curious fact is that he think that rhythm and styli in fights are golden style). He did his roadwork and conditioning on a golf course and spent hours in a sauna to cut weight. According to a punch strength arcade game, his punch strength is over 1900 kilograms. He has a wife named Aki who is pregnant with their first child. He also is friendly with Aoki Masaru. He used to spar with Oda Yuusuke because their weight classes were close. As the fated day for his match with his idol came, Hisato had already planned a way to defeat Ippo's style; a powerful counter for when Ippo is within range from using his Peek-a-Boo style. While simple, it is seemingly hindered by the pure intimidation of fighting Ippo, Japan's best In- fighter, head on. Ippo and Hisato begun the match by not moving an inch from their positions, with the former gathering his power into his fist for a 100% punch for the first time in his career and the latter depending his opponent to be the one the make the first move. This went on for a full minute, before Ippo finally charged in and Hisato likewise moved in. As his chance to strike back came, Hisato hesitated for only but a moment when faced with the intimidation of fighting Ippo head before he remembered all the things that depended on his punch and followed through with his counter, hitting Ippo head on. However, he did not take into account the fact that Ippo, who has trained his neck and toes excessively for the match, would be able to withstand the power of his punch and launch a counter of his own, a punch filled with all with the hate and anger at the insults that Hisato made to his former opponent and his coach. Knowing he could not dodge a hit to the face, he prepared himself to endure the hit and try again. He had unfortunately underestimated the power of the punch and was sent flying, spinning in the air and slamming his head twice on the canvas, knocked unconcious. Thus ending the match in a one hit knock out, courtesy of Ippo.